Syrus? Syrus Who?
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: This is a ridiculously long poem about Syrus. Warning: VERY sad, VERY depressing, VERY angsty, and has a character death! Please R&R!


**Title: Syrus? Syrus Who?**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Summary: This is a ridiculously long poem about Syrus. Warning: VERY sad, VERY depressing, VERY angsty, and has a character death!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX I promise!!!!!**

**A/N: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic. So please be nice. But, more importantly be HONEST!!!!!**

**Syrus? Syrus Who?**

I can't do it! It's impossible

It just can't be done

No matter how much weight I pull

These battles can't be won

I try time after time

Only to be let down

Never will I reach my prime

I am nothing more than a clown

I can't win this

I'll never be like him

I don't deserve to exist

My future will forever be dim

There is no more hope

I have no more faith

There is no light to grope

Nowhere is safe

From me and my mistakes

All the trouble I cause

All the hurt and heartaches

I can't reverse time and pause

My goofs and my blunders

No matter how much I want to

I can't fix the lives now asunder

Because of the times I would screw

Up everything

And everyone

I cut all their wings

That is why I must run

Far away

From the people I love

There day no longer will be made gray

By one so unworthy of

There love and there care

That is all around

Even though I tear

Everyone down

Into the dirt

Into the ground

Causing nothing but hurt

To those who surround

Me with worry

And disappointment

It all seems so blurry

As I take in their torment

Their pain

All caused by me

By someone without a brain

Someone who would flee

To much of a coward

To face my fears

Someone easily overpowered

By what he hears

I am to blame

Me and me alone

I am the one put to shame

I am the only one to atone

For my actions

My recklessness

All because of my interactions

I am the reason why his life is a mess

It is because I stay

Here in this place

That my friend J

Has to lose the race

And all his dreams

All his wants

All he hears are the screams

That is all that haunts

The dark corners of his mind

The fact that he can't hear a sound

The fact that he is nearly blind

The fact that he lies face down

In the dark

Is all my doing

He can't even embark

On a journey so stunning

He used to be renown

But not anymore

He used to be the talk of the town

But that was all before

I came into his life

I filled it with doubt

I filled it with strife

He'd be better off without

A worthless loser

That can't do anything right

That would always deter

That couldn't win a fight

No matter what he would do

Just couldn't seem to succeed

Who managed to screw

Up every good deed

If you took a survey

You would have a clue

To the disarray

I would cue

I listened to my peers

And slowly I began to run-down

And with more and more tears

I started to think about skipping town

My brother was right

I am useless

I don't have the might

I make life a mess

He was always so mean

Even into

My years as a teen

He never saw how I grew

No one did

No matter how hard I tried

To make them see that I could rid

The old me before I died

But I could not

My hopes now drown

I have not found what I sought

I will never where that graduation gown

I am not what I appear

But you still didn't see

That through all the years

Something had changed me

But no one saw

So now I must start anew

With not a flaw

With not a view

With no memories

Of a school day

With no need to appease

Those people they

I will leave

And my body shall rot

And no one to grieve

And all about me forgot

I've messed up too much

It is time to pay my dues

It is time to lose all touch

With everyone especially you

No more will I delay

My fate

On this good day

It is far too late

No one can save

A person

Not brave

A person who's time is now done

It is time to renew

This life

That is no longer true

It is time to call upon the knife

That is waiting

For its time to play

For its time to bring

My final decay

It can't wait

To do its job

They'll be no debate

It's time to rob

Me of my soul

Of my body and me

It is time to dig that deep hole

It is time to set me free

It is time to let me lay

Forever in peace

I'll be okay

The second my breathing does cease

Thank you

For showing me the way

For helping me through

The hurt and betray

I know what you'll say

When you find this broken boy

You'll say that I disobey

And that I annoy

All of you

All the time

The whole crew

Me breathing was a crime

You'll be cruel in every word

That you say

That I was just a nerd

And that I made your lives gray

You'll say I deserve this

For being a freak

You won't reminisce

For your memories are too bleak

You'll say that I followed the cliché

In how I flew

You won't even obey

My wishes good and true

I was a waste

Of precious space

I could easily be replaced

I could easily be erased

I was not the boy you knew

When I entered heaven

When I made my debut

I was no the same then

I will be forgotten

For all eternity

Over and over again

No one will remember me

They will all say the same thing

No one will pray

When I grown my wings

They will all say this is how he pays

For being dumb

And overly shy

For being numb

For always having to cry

My life was a lie

From the first time I talked

From my birth till the day I did die

From the moment I first walked

You all wore a mask

And pretended I mattered

And with every failed task

I believed every word

In the end

I was my demise

In the end I was my only friend

I was the one that was unwise

Even to the very end

I did something stupid

Something I cannot mend

Me I rid

I believed all the lies

Every day

And then it came as a surprise

When your true feelings were displayed

The truth always comes out

At the worst possible moment

And all I did was pout

And then I went

I believed your disguise

More and more

My heart cries

As I became a bore

Even I could surmise

How you truly felt

How you utterly despise

Everything about

Me and my habits

You shot me down

You beat and you hit

Leaving me with nothing but a cold frown

You left me with hate

Instead of love in my heart

Now I gladly walk through the gate

My new path I chart

I remember floating to the skies

Wondering why

Tears came to my eyes

I couldn't stop them no matter how hard I tried

I think

Isn't this what I wanted?

To fade and to shrink

To have my life shed

To be hollow

To be empty

Because I couldn't grow

Because I couldn't see

That is why I fled

That is why I went

That is why I bleed

That is why I am no heaven sent

That is why in my head

Everything faded

That is why I saw red

That is why my life was raided

I can still remember the day

It all was so quiet

As my thoughts began to sway

No hope lit

As I took out my knife

I saw the blade

I ended my life

In a cruel way

No one came

No one cared

Life just stayed the same

All of them glared

With hatred for me

And as I left I thought

Could it be?

It was then that I no longer fought

Because they didn't have a heart

They felt no remorse

They could bear to be apart

There dislike a strong force

I thought something sad

When a person dies

No matter if they were good or bad

There should be some goodbyes

There should be tears

Even screams

Not happy cheers

And smiles that beam

No celebrating

Should take place

So one should sing

As someone left the human race

But tragically

That was my grace

It was me,

My case

That no one missed

Me there friend

I was the one they dissed

Even to the very end

I looked down from heaven

And I saw there rejoicing

I thought about how unhappy I had been

But now I flew with graceful wings

I used to think that they would always be there for me

I used to think that I was never alone

But now I can truly and sincerely see

The lies in their words now that I am home

It is still sad to think that when I said my final adieu

They all looked around and said Syrus? Syrus who?

**P.S. I know UBER sad and UBER mean. But, hey I had this idea stuck in my head for the longest time. But, I LOVE SYRUS WITH A FIRERY PASSION!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! THANKS!**

**-Raven out**


End file.
